1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display device, in particular, relates to a display device having a quantum dot pattern layer.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display includes an active element array substrate, color filter, polarizer films and backlight module. The active element array substrate is formed by disposing thin film transistors that control voltage of sub-pixels, so as to adjust the angle of the deflection of liquid crystal. Then, the gray scale data of sub-pixels can be adjusted. Through the color filter and the grey scale data of sub-pixels, the sub-pixels emitting red, blue and green light can produce an image.
At present, most backlights of liquid crystal displays are blue light emitting diode chips with yellow phosphor (such as YAG or TAG) or blue light emitting diode chips accompanied with green phosphor and red phosphor.
However, the peak of excitation spectrum of the color phosphors is relatively wide when using blue light emitting diode to excite the color phosphors. Therefore, it is relatively hard to achieve pure color and wide color gamut in the display frame of the liquid crystal display.